


Karma Hotel

by MagicMalcolm



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunting, M/M, Paranormal, birthday drabble, things that go bump in the night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cass, do you not know the history of this here hotel?  This place has a long-standin' tradition of paranormal activity!" - Ain't nobody nor no thing gonna stop Enzo Amore from huntin' some ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Birthday drabble for ohenzoamore! Happy birthday!

Enzo Amore was a bundle of frenetic energy...well, _more_ so than usual...and it was really beginning to get on Colin Cassady's nerves.

"'Zo, is there a _reason_ you're treading up and down all over the floor?" Cass asked his best friend, who had watched Enzo pace up and down excitedly for the past half-hour, "I'm not payin' out for a new carpet if ya ruin it."

"Cass, do you not know the history of this here hotel?" Enzo stopped abruptly in his pacing, "This place has a long-standin' tradition of paranormal activity!"

"Aw, Hell, not this again..." Cass slumped backwards on to the bed, already giving in to the inevitable, "So yer goin' ghost bustin' tonight?  On your own?"

"Soon as the clock strikes midnight, Enzorella here is goin' to the ghost ball," Enzo grinned, "I tried to get Finn in on this, but all I got was a round of giggles when he answered the phone.  Place has a good wine bar, must be said...  So, Enzo Alone it is!  'Sides, that way you can call Carmella in peace, right?"

"Just don't do anything that'll get us thrown out of this joint, Enzo..." Cass sighed in defeat.

"You have nothin' to worry about, Cass," Enzo grinned, "I'm a top class ghost huntin' machine."

"Sure you are, Enzo..."

* * *

Okay, so Enzo would readily be the first to admit than 'stealthy' was not a good descriptive adjective for himself.  However, Dean had been trying to teach him some manoeuvres, and for the most part Enzo was able to follow along.  The corridors of the hotel were empty, most of the residents already turned in for the night.

_Who came to this hotel just to **sleep**?  Haters don't know what they're missin' out on._

Enzo took a brief look at his phone as he finished climbing up to the next floor.  A red dot briefly flashed on-screen, indicating a presence near by.  _Hah, all those years ago Egon Spengler had developed the bulky-ass ghost detector, and now you could download an app to do the same thing!  Technology, man._

Knowing that something was on the horizon, Enzo stopped and began listening to his surroundings...a faint knocking sound was barely audible from just down the hall.  Enzo took a small breath to steel himself, and began to quietly walk towards the sound.  The red dot on his phone began flashing more violently as he approached an innocent looking door.  It wasn't the entrance to one of the hotel rooms...maybe a mysterious door that only appears at certain times?!  There were definitely sounds of movement from behind the door...a faint bumping and some hushed moans.

Enzo glared at the door, ready to bust some ghostly apparition back to the nth dimension...with a barely shaking hand, Enzo gripped the door handle and pulled...

"Oh! Enzo!  It's Enzo!  **_HI ENZO_** _!"_

"Oh, _dammit_...I knew this was a bad idea..."

Enzo had to bite his lip to stop himself from bursting into raucous laughter...for inside the door sat a very giddy looking Finn Bálor and a very **mortified** looking Sami Zayn, clearly having been interrupted in the middle of a make-out session in what _appeared_ to be the janitor's closet.

"What are you two doin' in there, huh?" Enzo grinned unabashedly, "Thought you two already came out of there!"

"Finn dragged me in here!  And then _kissing_ happened!" Sami leapt to his own defence as Finn happily got up to his feet and gave Enzo a big hug, "He... _may_ have had a little too much to drink in the hotel bar."

"Hiya Enzo!  Want to come in to our room?" Finn grinned lopsidedly, motioning wildly towards the closet, "It's a lot smaller than I remember it being, though!"

"Uh...Finn...that's a broom closet," Enzo chuckled.

"It is?!?" Finn turned around sharply and gaped in shock, "Huh!  I wondered where our bed had gone, Sami!"

"Oh, geez...right!  I'm dragging this one off to our room and making him drink at least a gallon of water..." Sami muttered as Finn happily wrapped his arms around him, "Can't believe we got caught making out in a cupboard like some naughty teenagers..."

"Hey, look on the bright side," Enzo waggled his eyebrows, "Now you can go back to your room and make out _there_ like naughty teenagers."

Finn's eyes widened, "Ooh!  Can we, Sami?  I like making out with you a whole lotta lot!"

"I think we've had enough fun for one night, Finn," Sami tried to ignore the disappointed 'aww' from Finn's general direction, "Uh...so, _why_ were you skulking around looking in closets anyway, Enzo?"

"Oh! Enzo wanted to go ghost hunting!" Finn beamed brightly, "I remember the tiny voice on the phone saying so earlier!  But I couldn't go because Sami's scared of ghosts and stuff..."

"...you thought we were ghosts, Enzo?  Really?" Sami asked in disbelief.

Enzo could only smile as he responded, "Well, I DID find things going bump in the night, didn't I?"

"Good night, Enzo..." Sami groaned, beginning to lead Finn away.  Finn waved brightly at Enzo as the two left for their hotel room.

"G'night boys..." Enzo shook his head, a big grin still on his face, "Coupla goofs, I tell ya..."


End file.
